Drabbles KakaSaku
by Lilith Getsemani
Summary: Los momentos importantes a veces son los mas breves. Aquí veremos como crecen personalmente los personajes, sus risas, llantos, reflexiones, dudas y quizás dolores, así como sus ideales sobre el amor.
1. Hojas de cerezo

**La memoria del corazón elimina los malos recuerdos y magnifica los buenos, y gracias a ese artificio, logramos sobrellevar el pasado.**

 **Gabriel García Márquez**

La brisa del viento movía sus cabellos con cierto ritmo, olía a lluvia de otoño, las hojas de cerezo caían a decenas de forma sutil, eran frágiles y el viento no necesitaba fuerza para arrancarlas de su punto de agarre. El rosa de los árboles de cerezo estaba apagándose con rapidez, el tiempo hacia recordar a Sakura que un año más había trascurrido. Uno más.

La chica de ojos verdes estaba sentada en el poco pasto del pequeño monte desde donde se divisaba el pueblo que albergaba su vida, su infancia, su adolescencia y su amor. El sol estaba cayendo lentamente sobre los montes y el cielo se pintaba de un naranja nostálgico, las nubes en colores violáceos le daban ese toque de calidez y equilibrio al paisaje de esa tarde en particular.

A lo lejos enormes nubes azuladas y grises anunciaban lluvia por la noche, varios días atrás el clima era cambiante, rebelde, esa zona del país era templada, calor soportable en primavera, frescura ligera en verano, lluvias amigables en otoño y los inviernos fríos pero soportable, el paisaje se pintaba de blanco. Nada extremo que exigiera medidas drásticas en los pobladores y sus rutinas de trabajo.

La peli rosa estaba llorando en silencio, se hizo costumbre ir a solas al bosque para tener un momento de silencio y tranquilidad para que su interior se reparara lentamente. Su mente se tranquilizaba con la brisa fresca y el dulce aroma de las flores que aún sobrevivían en esa época del año. Sus lágrimas caían una a una, pero no había sollozos, era silencio total. En esta ocasión no eran de tristeza únicamente, ni de dolor, eran de recuerdos y decisiones. Ese día se cumplía un año de la última partida de Sasuke, y ella había decidido no dejarlo regresar, al menos no a su corazón.

Dolía, dolía mucho dejar ir un amor tan profundo como el que ella tenía por él. Pero qué caso tenía permanecer enamorada de un ser que no le correspondía, que solo le causaba daños y dolor, incluso físico. Un ser que estaba con ella, quien sabe, por lastima o por miedo a la soledad. El chico era un patán, pero a pesar de ello la hermosa ojiverde encontraba en él a alguien bueno, en el fondo, quizás, lo era.

Sin embargo, ella no se sentía como antes, su amor se fue diluyendo con el paso de los días, al mirarse al espejo era alguien distinta, había madurado, ahora se amaba más, ahora era otra y esas lágrimas le ayudaban a decirle adiós a la pequeña Sakura de su pasado y al enorme amor que le había tenido al azabache.

Algo parecía cambiar en su vida, ahora había alguien más ahí, en su corazón, aunque ella todavía no lo notara.

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Constelación de Orión

**La soledad se admira y desea cuando no se sufre, pero la necesidad humana de compartir cosas es evidente.**

 **Carmen Martín Gaite**

Acostado sobre su cama mientras el tic tac del reloj marcaba las 2:35 am Kakashi miraba por la venta la constelación de Orion, no podía dormir. El último sueño con Sakura le daba señales, señales de enamoramiento. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su inacabable soledad que tenía miedo de perder esa liberta e independencia de llevar a la cama a cuán mujer deseara. **-¿Será que es sólo que la deseo carnalmente?... ya no es una niña-** se dijo a sí mismo.

Muchas veces sintió la necesidad de darle afecto a la ojiverde cuando la veía llorar por el imbécil de Sasuke, pero hacía tiempo que no era así, el chico tenía mucho sin aparecer y ella era otra, no es que cambiara toda su vida, pero si se notaba a una Sakura más segura de sí, ahora sabía lo que quería. Eso sin duda, también le atraía a Hatake.

Kakashi no aceptaría que comenzaba a querer a Sakura, su moral en turno le decía que debía mantenerse al margen porque era su ex alumna, 14 años menor, etc., etc… todos los días se repetía eso cuando venía a su mente, pero era inevitable no ilusionarse un poquito cuando la veía 2 veces por semana para cenar.

En una de esas noches surgió el tema del azabache **– y dime chiquilla… ¿Qué sabes del idiota? –** Sakura pasó bocado casi sin tener una reacción ante la cuestión.

 **Nada… -** bebió un poco de vino y continuo **– y honestamente no quiero hablar de él. –** la chica partió un enorme trozo de filete y lo introdujo en su boca como si de una mosca le hubieran preguntado.

Hatake no hizo ninguna mención más, jamás, pero en ese momento en su pecho hubo sentimientos encontrados, su mente se inundó de preguntas que se guardó para sí mismo. Una sensación de tener algo brincando en su estómago se apoderó de él generándole de momento toser para no escupir el bocado, posterior a eso, luego de llevarla a casa, una sonrisa se pintaba en su boca y no sabía por qué.

Acaso Kakashi se estaba enamorando, no era sólo el deseo de tenerla bajo él y entre las sabanas, eso comenzaba quedar en un tercer plano, bueno no realmente, pero no era lo más importante.

Una chica hermosa, joven, capaz de estar sola y hacerse cargo de sí misma, interesada en el bien común, inteligente, etc., etc. ¿Quién no se enamoraría? Se decía a si mismo cuando justificaba su sentir.

3:36 am, una hora más pensando en ella, Kakashi tenía que aceptarlo o morir por falta de sueño, ya no era un joven para hacerse tonto, en el fondo ya no quería estar sólo, ahora necesitaba a una mujer.

Pero no a cualquier mujer, necesitaba a Sakura y eso, aún no lo veía claramente.

 **Gracias por leer**


	3. Manos entrelazadas

**El colmo de la infelicidad es temer algo, cuando ya nada se espera.**

 **Séneca**

Las manos de ambos estaban apretadas, unidas como si fuesen uno mismo enlazados por la sangre que corría por sus brazos hasta la palma de sus manos. El sudor brotaba de sus poros y se unificaban con el calor de sus manos.

El día era soleado pero fresco, de esos días perfectos en que los arboles de cerezo están rebosantemente rosas y el contraste del cielo azul hace del paisaje algo amorosamente equilibrado.

Caminaban en silencio por las calles, la peli rosa y él tomados de la mano, sin ninguna preocupación más allá de qué comerían. Al fondo sonaba una canción apenas audible para ambos **''** **Ellie goulding - Love me like you do''**. Sus sonrisas eran amplias, hacían bromas ligeramente cursis entre ambos mientras caminaban al restaurante favorito de la oji verde.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento helado pasó detrás de ambos y se detuvieron en seco, el silencio reino por unos segundos, su nuca se erizó.

 **S- Ya veo… ¡por fin estás con ella Sensei! –** una voz masculina y cruda sonó detrás de ellos, el azabache yacía de pie, mirándolos fijamente. Con odio, como siempre, los examinaba lentamente deteniéndose en sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

Kakashi se giró **\- ¡has vuelto!... -** Sakura soltó la mano de su sensei y dio un paso al frente mirando fijamente al chico de mal genio, él la miró extrañado.

 **S- Eh vuelto… y ahora será distinto, vengo a casarme con la mujer de mi vida –** el azabache alzo la mirada como muestra de orgullo y dirigió sus ojos hacía los de la peli rosa **\- ¡Vamos Sakura!**

Hatake no pudo evitar mirar de inmediato a la peli rosa, la chica lo miraba con dolor y con un semblante confuso, una lágrima caía por su mejilla, se limitó a dar un paso hasta él y besándolo dulcemente le dijo **\- ¡Perdón!... pero lo amo.**

Algo en su interior se cayó estrepitosamente hasta el piso, casi pudo escuchar cómo se quebraba su interior y en silencio, en shock, sin entender lo que ocurría y con gran dolor observó como la peli rosa caminaba hasta Sasuke y tomaba su mano sin mirar atrás.

El azabache se limitó a tomarla de la mano fuertemente y sin dejar de mirar a quien había sido su maestro shinobi sonrió **\- ¡Gracias Sensei… la has cuidado bien en mi ausencia, ya no será necesario… adiós! –** Sasuke se giró al frente y ambos, tomados de la mano, caminaron.

Hatake se quedó ahí, de piedra, en silencio, sin poder respirar o decir algo, luego de unos minutos, las 2 figuras desaparecieron en la distancia.

El reloj sonó puntual, 6:30 am, Kakashi dio un salto estaba sudando, temblando, agitado, de pronto se dio cuenta, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, sin entender que ocurría suspiró fuertemente.

Tenía miedo y sentía un gran dolor, uno que no reconocía.

 **Gracias x leer**


	4. ¿Acaso es amor?

¿Alguna vez han sentido un enorme vacío en el estómago cuando esa persona no está a su lado? Es como una necesidad fisiológica de estar a lado de esa persona, de pronto, al verla esa sensación desaparece y comienzan a sentir una feria en el estómago y algo brinca repentinamente en su pecho, algo parecido a un hipo momentáneo. Su mente se nubla, nada es claro, todo es bello y bonito, de pronto el cielo es más azul, el aire es más fresco y su voz titubea en su interior como queriendo soltar un enorme y fuerte grito con cualquier palabra que refiera a felicidad.

Es tan hermoso despertar con su rostro a lado suyo y admirar su semblante sereno antes de que abra los ojos , sentir su cálida y profunda respiración golpear alguna parte de su cuerpo, sentir la suavidad de la piel en su rostro, su nariz, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus cabellos alborotados por los movimientos inconscientes de su cuerpo.

Luego cuando despierta, sus ojos son luz, a veces color esmeralda, a veces color azabache, pero brillan, y su sonrisa…¿Quién no ha sentido que nada más le hace falta cuando la ven sonreír? Es tan perfecto ese momento.

Sentir sus pequeñas manos rodear nuestro cuerpo con un largo y fuerte abrazo, sentir como se funden en uno mientras estas así, apretadito junto a ella, casi sin dejar espacio entre ambos, mientras su cabello choca suavemente contra nuestros labios. Sentir sus mejillas pegadas al pecho, inmóvil, en silencio y sin embargo gritando todo en ese preciso momento.

Todo huele a esa persona, todo nos recuerda a ella, la noche, las estrellas, una calle, una hora, esa canción que antes de ella no decía nada, te miras al espejo y pareces otro, no puedes dejar de sonreír o incluso de tararear una boba canción con una letra cursi que sí… es bella en esos momentos.

¿Es acaso amor… o sólo es que esa persona es la viva imagen de él y sólo nos inspira?

Es tan hermoso sentir esto, es tan perfecto todo en esos momentos.


	5. Sólo para él

No pretendas que las cosas ocurran como tu quieres. Desea, más bien, que se produzcan tal como se producen, y serás feliz.

Epicteto de Frigia

El sol se asomaba tímidamente por el horizonte, el color naranja rosáceo se asomaba por el filo mojado de su ventana recordándoles la tormenta torrencial de esa madrugada. El aire fresco, se colaba sin vergüenza por las cortinas moviéndolas de forma tranquilizante y casi melodiosa, era un amanecer tranquilo. A lo lejos las aves comenzaban sus cantos matutinos de una forma aparentemente especial, al menos para Kakashi así lo era.

El Otoño había llegado pocas semanas atrás y con él las hojas de los arboles fueron despojadas inevitablemente de sus delgadas ramas. Los cielos nubosos eran casuales durante casi todo el día y los vientos cambiantes eran ya habituales para el pueblo de la hoja.

Esa mañana Kakashi despertó con una sensación extraña en el pecho, era algo que le quitaba lentamente el aliento y al mismo tiempo le llenaba de un placentero bienestar, recostado boca arriba, cubierto por nada más que una sábana y miraba el techo, no quería mirar a su lado por miedo a que todo lo ocurrido fuera producto de su mente, un sueño más. Luego de unos minutos de pensamientos profundos y recuerdos a detalle miró a la chica que a su lado se encontraba, Sakura estaba perfectamente dormida, sus respiraciones eran largas y profundas.

Ella, serenamente recostada boca abajo, mostrando su espalda totalmente al hombre que tenía a su lado, aún no despertaba, su sueño era tranquilo. Sin duda la descarga de adrenalina de la noche anterior era necesaria, estaba cansada, estaba ahí al lado de quien amaba y muy en el fondo estaba feliz.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio unos minutos, observando su línea de la columna y cada respiración, su piel tan clara, sus músculos firmes y torneados por el entrenamiento, su cabello extrañamente rosa que la hacía tan única, su rostro de facciones delicadas, suaves. Recorrió su cuerpo con una mirada de análisis y ternura a la vez, sus pies, sus piernas, sus nalgas, su torso, sin duda Sakura no era ni la sombra de la niña que conocía años atrás, ésta era otra Sakura, una mujer formada en todos los sentidos, valiente, fuerte, capaz no sólo de derribar arboles sino almas, capaz de amar y entregarse sin esperar algo a cambió casi hasta el punto de perderse. La peli rosa era mujer completa y lo estaba volviendo loco, ahora estaba seguro, la quería sólo para él.

Después de su breve y profundo análisis, echo un suspiro, sonrío y como si sólo hubiese sido un breve momento lucido, se acostó con ella y con sus brazos la envolvió, ella por inercia se movía y en posición fetal, entrelazados por manos y pies, se cobijaron con la sabana y volvieron a dormir, sólo 5 minutos más.


End file.
